It's Tragedy?
by MangaTrial
Summary: Death. Buttercup's death was sad to everyone. Brick was now gone and it made Blossom all alone just like Butch.
1. Soccer Match

**Soccer Tradegy? :7th story for FanFic by MangaTrial**

**Notice: The first chapter of the story will be talking about Buttercup's POV during a soccer match with Butch..then the few next chapters..Buttercup will tell you about their grown life as a teenager..**

Buttercup's POV: (at the soccer field; alone)

That freaking old jerk! He thinks he could beat me up by rank. Well, he's already in second and there's no other chances. I am the top player, he will never beat me up!

Now he made me wait all alone in the rain at th soccer field. He said we could have a match today. I waitedlike one hour already, not stressed at all.

A shodow came then. It had a dark little pony tail stucking out of his hair, wore green and black, and holding a white and black soccer ball. Right, Butch.

Here, I was just standing, wet all over. I didn't know it would be raining today. When I looked up at Butch agin, he had an umbrella in his hands now.

"Don't just stand there in the stupid rain, idiot." He started to say. I heard, but didn't answer that old jerk. He went over to me and gave his umbrella. "Here." He handed me his umbrella. Now he stood there,  
>wet like me before. But I didn't hold onto the umbrella. Hopefully, it was tall like me so he made it stick to the ground and like a pole covering a shade over me.<p>

"You sure we can have a match on a day like this?" He asked. I wanted to speak but my mouth was shut closed.

Then I finally answered. "You said that we have to have a match, right? Huh? Huh? Then we have a match! Deal. And who cares if it's raining?" I said, not politely. "Oh. You scared?"

Butch shut his mouth a second later after hearing me talking. I broked the edge of the umbrella covering me. I smashed it into pieces and threw the handle at his face. Instead, it went to his eyes.

"What the?" Was his reply, he used to say that when I met him.

I ran over to him and snatched the soccer ball and I started to dribble with my legs, not dribble with my hands, duh that's basketball!

Butch stood at the other field. The whole soccer field was a maximum of 130 yards.

I broked free and went to pass his space and started a soccer penalty kick.

_Blast!_

The soccer ball went to the goal! Man, how I love soccer penalty kicks! It makes you form a direct free kick which means that a goal can be scored from it all!

But a goal kick is my favorite! But it's hard for you this play because it has to be passed the goal line. And either it must be even touched last by an opponent to leave the play. How hard is it? Nah, stupid goalkeepers denfense or either block your way! Ha! But if I am goalkeeper, I make everyone lose their shits.

Shoot who was I talking to? Nobody! Exactly because that stupid Butch took the ball already after I made my goalie.

He thought I wasn't listening so he made his stupid shot with a corner kick. Man, he almost made a foul at that. What can I be on the team to make him out the play?

Referee? No way, I am not a liar. I hate making wrong decisions. Well coaches..

He made the shot within the corner kick which he went over to the corner out of the other goal fence and hitted it in no time. Wow, I saw it move straight then right then straight!

That corner almost made him out. Too bad I wasn't even listening. Well let me keep an eye on him at my soccer opinions.

1V1 was on. The whistle blowed out of no where and I grabbed the ball fast. That leather ball was already dirty with dirt, dust, and grass all round it. It was trying to make me slip on this piece of rain.

I kicked it as far as I could to the other side of the goalie. I wanted to make better kicks.

I made an instep kick, the most powerful one of the game soccer! So cool, I am the winner.

"Nice there." Butch considered it great. Geeze, he cannot even make it! Nobody can make it except for the people who goes to tournaments and all that kind of great stuff.

After all the goals we matched. I won many with him. Call me great or call me nuh-uh?

Butch was jealous by the look he was right now, folding his arms and making a smirking face.

"Next time." Butch said, furiously. He packed the soccer packet that which coach had gave him since his starting point here.

"No." I retorted. "How about do a rematch and see if who can win?" I said, much more like a demand. "It was you who wanted a match. Now how about me?"

Butch unpacked his soccer packet and placed it down where it was before. "Rematch? Fine."

I smirked and ready for the whistle to blow. This was really like a soccer play not more like a soccer match practice.

The whistle suddenly blowed out of my mind and Butch grabbed the ball.

No sweeper, no center fullback, no left/ right fullback, no wingback, no defensive midfielder, no striker, and no goalkeeper for right now. It was hard but the last try was easy. I didn't know what made this harder now. It was never hard for me.

He won after 30 minutes of the play. He won this match, not me.

Normal POV

Buttercup's teammates came out and all cheered to play a team match. So did Butch's teammates said too.

Everybody wore their soccer uniforms and got into their space.

Buttercup was just standing there, thinking of which to try to posit.

"Hey! Buttercup, how about you be the striker?" One of Buttercup's teammates offered.

Buttercup smirked and looked at them. "Nah, strickers are useless. They easily give up." Buttercup went to be goalkeeper.

"Ok." The teammate Buttercup was talking to sighed. "Who will be striker?" Buttercup heard him say to other people.

The two teams were ready. Buttercup was team blue and Butch's was team green, lucky color.

They didn't play the soccer championship names because they were only having a team match after seeing Buttercup and Butch have a 1v1 match.

The whistle blowed and the two strikers and centre forwards started to play with the other team.

Nobody ordered out soccer rules, they just yelled to kick to who.

Then time passed. Buttercup took a break with her team. The other team did the same too. Then they all went after their homes.

Buttercup walked to the front door and opened the doorknob and heard Bubbles shouted 'ta-da!'.

"Hey, what's ta-da all about?" Buttercup said, confused. She placed the keys on the top shoe shelf.

Bubbles giggled. "Don't you remember?" Bubbles giggled more, she took out a card behind her and showed it to her tough sister.

Buttercup looked at the card. It was from Boomer and Brick Jojo, the stupid RRB brothers from that Butch.

"Nice handwriting for both of them." Buttercup joked, even though the handwriting was much better than hers. "And ta-da a card?"

"No, Buttercup." Blossom answered, smiling. "It's a birthday card!" Blossom showed a grin on her face.

Buttercup dropped her soccer ball. "What! How come I didn't know there was a birthday today?"

Bubbles was shocked. "But I thought you know. Did you remember?"

Blossom hopped off of the couch and walked towards her sisters. "Well, there's a mind in your brain dude. How come your brain lost is gone with soccer?" Blossom snapped Buttercup's head.

"I know I have a brain!" Buttercup pushed Blossom away. "You thought I have a dumb innocent brain!"

"Your not innocent. And innocent brain doesn't go with dumb!" Bubbles said, her smiled faded away.

Buttercup smacked Bubbles' left eye. "Shut up!"

"Well your half right Bubbles. Innocent means hurt..a dumb hurt brain? That could go a little with it." Blossom poked her index finger out and punched Buttercup's arm.

Buttercup yelped for a second. "What's all that birthday card for? The RRBS?"

"No! They send us a birthday card!" Bubbles became excited again. Her sad smile faded away.

Buttercup snatched the birthday card. She read inside. "Duh! If they are writing this to us..that means they care for us! EWW!"

"No, how did you even get that answer?" Blossom asked, like what? "It's your dad's birthday, and they just wrote happy b-day to us for a party!"

Bubbles nodded in agreement. She was so excited to go. "I wonder where we will go-"

"In a dumb old nasty restaurant." Buttercup asnwered, bored.

Bubbles flapped her hands into Buttercup a bunch of times. "You! You! You! You!"

"I can tell you are mad." Buttercup held her two hands and twisted the other direction on both.

Blossom stopped them both and went back to the couches.

Bubbles stopped with an angry 'hmn' and went to her desk and began drawing animes and mangas.

Buttercup just sat on the couch, opening the almost like flat gray and black TV.

"SHH!" Blossom picked up the phone when it started ringing. "Shut the loud TV!" Blossom told her to and instead of following rules, Buttercup turned the TV even more louder, volume 50.  
>"What the..?" Blossom looked at Buttercup cliking the volume button, the TV screen showed the volume going higher to 55. "Buttercup!"<p>

Buttercup laughed, it was hilarious.

Bubbles was sleeping all of a sudden. Buttercup found a good way to wake her up. The TV wouldn't work..?

Buttercup took out some easy books. She began reading in front of Blossom. Blossom smiled that Buttercup was listening now, reading a story. How nice.

When Buttercup read to the sentence she wanted to crack Bubbles, she went over there and shouted, "WAKE UP TIGER!" The book she was reading had the words she all said.

Bubbles woked up, in shock and scared. "There's a tiger!" Then she saw Buttercup in front of her desk, standing there and laughing hard.

Blossom was now mad that Buttercup wasn't reading now but she continued talking to the phone.

"It was hilarious!" Buttercup laughed again, smacking the desk 10 times.

_At 6:00 p. m..._

"Ready to go to the-" Blossom tied her shoelace of her red converse.

"Dumb old nasty restaurant?" Buttercup interrupted, laughing. "Ugh, I don't want to go." She said as she tied her shoelace of her black converse.

Bubbles tied her shoelace of her blue tennis shoe. She didn't talk at all.


	2. Course

**Soccer Suspense Tragedy? :7th story for FicFic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 2: Course

The Powerpuff Girls hopped into the Professor's car and then Buttercup leaped out.

"Nah.." Buttercup went to the garage and stepped into her tomboyish skateboard. "I can use this.."

The Professor was outside moving something out. "No, no. Buttercup. That would be _dangerous_. Or not so dangerous."

Buttercup raised her left eyebrow up and started to roll with her skateboard. Then she picked her favorite soccer ball up and held it with her hands.

"No, no. Buttercup. Btw, you don't know where we are heading so place it down!" Professor, now sounded angry too, ordered Buttercup.

However, Buttercup didn't listen as she always does. "Bye! I am heading to the soccer field-"

Professor grabbed her hand and took her to the car. "No, no, no. _Sweetie_."

"I am no '_sweetie'_!" Buttercup didn't seem to like her dad calling her those prettie dumb old age names. "Oh.. ugh fine." She also placed her skateboard and soccer ball into his car.

"No, Buttercup. Where are you using the sk8board and the soccer ball?" Professor said, putting the key into the lock on the car.

"Oh shut up, Professor." Buttercup whistled next. "Just go already!"

The Professor sat on his seat and seat belted. "Seat belt girls."

"No need for me to." Buttercup said as she saw her sisters seating their belts. "I don't care, and though it isn't scary if you don't seat belt."

"BUTTERCUP!" Professor yelled, almost losing his breath. "GO SEAT BELT!"

Buttercup sighed and did as she was told.

* * *

><p><em>At the restaurant...<em>

Buttercup's POV

Man, I hate going outside these places. I was wearing tomboyish clothes and back converse. My sisters were wearing girly and all that. But Bubbles was too prettiesh. Bubbles wore white, wow is it her wedding? a blue skirt which had a bunny over to the side, curled her hair still with two stuckin up pony tails, and her favorite blue tennis shoe. Boy, she does love tennis, I guess. And Blossom was wearing a small pink jacket, a red blouse inside with a little striped, a skirt which looked more like jeans, it went all the way to her knees, phew she had dress pants inside. Her hair was still the same.

I sat on the left, Blossom the middle, and Bubbles on the right.

Professor suddenly stopped. It meant that we were there. I opened the door and hopped off into the parking lot. I took my soccer ball not my sk8board because people would say, _"Wow! What are you doing with your sk8board inside the building?_".

Blossom went my way and Bubbles went for her right door.

I ran off into the distance, hiding behind cars. I don't want to go to the restaurant. I know, I know. It's Professor's b-day, I couldn't not just celebrate right?

"Hey, hey! Buttercup!" I heard Blossom yelled. When I looked at their car. Blossom wasn't with them.

"Where.." I turned around my hiding place and saw that Blossom was there! "Woah!" She did scared me.

Blossom took my wrist and pulled me out of the hiding. "Buttercup! Come on."

I let go of her hand holding onto my wrist. "Ok, shut up." I walked by myself, dude I am not being treated by Blossom anymore.

When we entered. I can see that they turned on the cold air conditioner. It was freezing a little. I was wearing a millitary T-shirt duh! That's why it was freezing... Hopefully, my legs gave me some warm air because I wore a black skinny jean with two brokened tiny holes on my knees side.

We entered the room where we were supposed to be.

"Ewww...Hate smelling perfumes..." I said as I sensed some perfumes. Actually, it was from Bubbles!

Bubbles slapped on my head. "How dare you!" She was probably mad because her perfume was so disgusting!

I sat on the outside. Blossom sat next to me. Bubbles sat next to the windows, 5 chairs away from Blossom and 2 chairs away from me.

I counted how many seats, 8. Perhaps 9.

Then I saw outside, the Jojo family. Ugh, I could just go away from them. I pushed my chair open and stood up.

"Hey, Buttercup. Sit down." Blossom grabbed my hand and sat me down again.

The Jojo fmaily came in and started to wander off into space. Mojo sat next to Professor. Professor was next to Bubbles.

"Hey, boys. Sit down?" Mojo said, yep, still like the craziest monkey voice. "Don't know what seats to sit? How about Brick, next to Blossom? Butch next to Buttercup? And Boomer, you know what's left."

The boys took their seats, like rolling their eyes. They sat down, hiding their emotions except for Boomer.

Now the table had one chair left. Somebody took it, not from our table. A little kid went by and didn't ask so he took it without permission.

The table now was seated by me, Blossom, Brick, Mojo, Professor, Boomer, Bubbles, and Butch last.

The stupid Professor's b-day turned out great actually. I have no deal with it. I didn't talk to the Jojo family. Bubbles and Boomer talked, Professor and Mojo talked that's all.

I was full with all those foods, then stood up, and went outside. Blossom went outside too, but stopped at the entrance.

Suddenly, a memory came to my mind. The first time we were made memory.

_"I will name you Buttercup-" Professor said, naming me last. "-because you all starts with a B." Blossom smiled, thinking that was a great name. I thought that isn't a great name at all._

_I will name you Buttercup- because you all starts with a B._

_I will name you Buttercup- because you all starts with a B._

_I will name you Buttercup- because you all starts with a B._

It kept repeating in my mind. All those were back when I was little. I felt a word in me, what was it? _Stubborn. Wait, stubborn? Stubborn for what? No_..

Why is this memory coming back? It didn't felt the same at all.

Normal POV

Buttercup walked over to the parking lot. She used x-vision to open the door because she doesn't have the keys. She picked up her skateboard and went outside, her soccer ball still in her hands.

She went home and rested. She changed her clothes.

Buttercup was wearing a black jacket, long green sleeves shirt, black skinny jeans with no holes, and black converse still.

She went out and quickly ran to the soccer field with her sk8board. The reason why she was going to the soccer field is that she could forget about the memory in her and play soccer because that's the game she always will feel.

The memory was still in her mind, it made her trip over the sidewalks a little. She stood up a couple of times and kept rolling with her sk8board.

She stopped at the fence. She opened it and the sky started to rain.

"Not again.." Buttercup muttered inside her, she looked into the sky. "The weather can change.."

When she sat down with her soccer packet, she saw a blurry figure. Again, Butch.

This time, he wasn't wearing the same clothes at the restaurant, like Buttercup. He wore a black and green uniform. He had a big grin on his face. He held his own soccer ball.

Buttercup stood up. "Ok, how about a match?"

Butch grinned wider. He was actually eating something too, a bubble gum skittle? He spit it out and dropped his soccer ball. "Deal."

Buttercup went over to the line and made a soccer stance. Butch did the same, but folding his arms.

The whistle blew out of nowhere.

Buttercup grabbed the ball and dropped into her legs. She trapped the ball and looked into every direction, pretending there was really ultimate soccer posits around.


	3. Soccer Memorization

**Soccer Suspense Tragedy? :7th story for FanFic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 3: Soccer Memorization

Buttercup stopped dribbling the ball and trapping it and held it up on her hands. She was thinking of something back then...memories...and more memories.

Buttercup hid so much emotions behind from her counterpart and mostly her sisters. Uh, Professor didn't really care about her much that's also because he named her Buttercup, he wasn't serious.

But she argues a lot with Blossom, her emotions grow. She loved sports that she never wanted to crush on anyone but by Ace.

Ace didn't like her at all. He was excited that Buttercup fell on a crush on him that he could tell her to destroy her sisters.

Then a strong and powerful boy came into her gothness. She hates learning all that except sports and being a Tom-boy so that's why she met him at this point..

Butch. Now it was Butch's turn for her. He was the same, exactly the same as her. Her counterpart always. Butch never is the person that have emotions. He doesn't sound like the person who have emotions. So that's what met with him with buttercup. He don't care about anything except himself.

Ace and Butch were totally different because they Butch follows his brother and let by that stupid sis of Buttercup's. And while Ace and his GangGreenGangs just gangs around, tricking people but no powers ha! Butch and Ace are sometimes the same because they both are criminals and by Buttercup's toughness hits.

Buttercup never wanted people to tease her like that bubbly sister of hers because Bubbles sometimes get teased and pleasured.

Now she was less emotioned because everything to her doesn't fit it all.

Her name was girly, she had thought. Even Butch thought that name doesn't fit her, like that's is not a boy name because Buttercup called herself a boy.

Ever since they were made, Buttercup knew that her sisters were chosen perfect names that fits on to them.

"I will name you Buttercup-" Professor said, with a smile, he wasn't serious. "-Because it also starts with a 'B'." Buttercup was so upset with that new name she got, she never knew what it meant. She just knew that the name is some kind of flower. Then she stares of into space and dropped her face.

Professor didn't have a choice and didn't know how the name came out of his mouth.

Blossom knew that the name Buttercup fitted Buttercup because it also means 'drugs attraction' and 'yellow flowers that grows on fields'.

The drug attraction was meant by reckless and stubborn for her. Blossom never told Buttercup that but in her heart, she realized it is a better fit.

Even if Buttercup didn't know, she knew Blossom bloomed out first with her talking knowledge of leadership that's, how she got her name. She knew Bubbles had a great name because she giggles bubbly as she can be and 'caring' is on her. She is sweet, that's what people always says.

Her name, she never knew what it meant for. But Blossom did. Professor didn't either.

Buttercup still know her sisters' name was too better because they had the same identity and personality.

Meaning by 'drug attraction' doesn't always describe Buttercup.

She was so tough, even now more tougher.

She liked people calling her the best sports player ever because she excel mostly in sports. While her sisters excel in subjects like math, reading, science, or either art and music.

"So are you going or not?" Butch shouted out, making Buttercup listen.

Butch didn't become her friend at all. Buttercup hated him. She wanted him to die out of her life. She didn't want boys, she thinks boys are gross.

"You idiot." Butch started to say again.

Before the girls were made, Mojo and Professor are good friends, not to mention friends as in both human. Professor actually wanted children so he started to make with the instructions _'sugar, spice, and everything nice'._

Yep those ingredients turned out to be real but he accidentally added some extra chemical X.

"Idiot. Idiot. Idiot." Butch repeated the words over and over again.

Buttercup was like having a dream now, she didn't realize Butch calling on her name.

Then suddenly, Buttercup woke up and looked at her hands holding the soccer ball the whole time.

"Idiot." Buttercup heard from towards the front, they were like 2 yards away. Butch stepped towards the other line, he smiled that Buttercup finally awakened.

Buttercup trapped the ball with her legs and started to dribble the ball towards Butch for her goalie.

Butch was near and he ran after her to get the ball onto his dribbling legs.

Buttercup passed him and Butch tried to stay on the spot with his legs moving towards the left and right to try a glance at the ball.

"Are my teammates better than me at soccer?" Buttercup muttered inside her, thinking she is too weak now.

Butch jogged closer and tried to kick the ball back to him for his goalie. Buttercup grabbed the ball with her legs and started dribbling with her legs and ran towards the goalie for a kick.

Buttercup started at a position, ready to take her turning on the ball to the goalie before Butch comes to get the soccer ball away from her.

The position she was now at is at the corner of the sweeper or the center fullback, pretending those are there.

She could feel Butch coming with his jogging.

She tried as hard to kick it in and then fling it at the fence goal.

Too late, Butch grabbed it with his legs now before Buttercup could make it. "Weak." Butch said with only one word coming out of his mouth, laughing.

Buttercup stopped and watched him kick to his postion at the center fullback or the sweeper of the other side. She didn't even ran for it to get the ball back. She just stood there, watching Butch got his movement going on. She steadily saw Butch kicked the ball into the gaolie.

She lied down on the floor, pretending to fall asleep.

Butch turned back to her. He didn't know what's wrong with his counterpart today. She usually tries to get it back, she's so strong that she won almost every match, but..not today.

The rain already stopped when Buttercup awakened from the word 'idiot' that was said by Butch.

She didn't talk or move. She laid there, closing her eyes. She didn't squeeze shut, she just laid there, motionless.

Butch slowly walked towards her. "So hey idiot, what's wrong with you today? You used to match with me all the time. And a match of practice-"

Buttercup interrupted him and unshut her eyes. She began talking and her expression was turning angry. "I don't care and not today, toughass!"

Butch was shocked. He cannot believe in his counterpart. He remembered Buttercup said, "I will always win you a match at soccer." but now she was turning weak and emo.

"OK, you said it and it is true that you are. Ok from today and on, you aren't strong!" Butch said, yelling out of the world, alittle stunned.

His counterpart didn't move. Buttercup didn't care what he said. She didn't care about sports now, something happened to her..?

Buttercup finally stood up and walked toward the fence. She crawled it and jumped out of the outside fence.

"Ok that's over then." Butch picked the soccer ball up and place it in a cart full of other soccer balls.

He exited the soccer field.

* * *

><p>Buttercup went back home and rested on her couch.<p>

"No regrets." Buttercup said, in disappointment. She didn't know what happened to her now. She just knew she didn't kick the ball towards the goalie!

Blossom came out of her room and she was holding a sprite drink. "You are back?" She sat down beside her used to be tough sister.

Buttercup was so stressed out. Her mind was going to explode. She thinks today, people keeps bothering her.

"Hello?" Blossom said.

"Hello?" Buttercup repeated in a different way. "Hello you dumb! I am back! Then who else could I be? Who are you talking to? Is that even a question or just greeting me back?"

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Sheesh, just saying. But why don't you respond back with a nod or...something."

"Ok I get that but shut up." Buttercup turned on the TV. Channel was on news reporting.

Buttercup frowned and smacked Blossom's face.

"Hey..what was that for?" Blossom scratched her forehead.

"Nothing. That was totally out of sense." Buttercup replied, what?

Blossom headed back to her room and saw the room door of Bubbles' opened. She glanced inside and saw that Bubbles was bleeding on her bed!

"Bubbles!" Blossom went in and shaked the blood out of her body. "What happened!"

Bubbles' eyes were slowly moving to look at her sisters. "B- Blos..som."

Blossom left Bubbles back to her bed and sat on a chair next to the bed. "What happened?"

"Some..one shot at my-" before she can finish, she dropped to the floor.

"Omg!" Blossom shouted in disbelieve. "BUTTERCUP! Help!"

Buttercup quickly came over and gasped at the scene she saw. "What the..heck happened?"

"I don't know! When I came in, I saw Bubbles..." Blossom held Bubbles up. "To the hospital!"

The both sisters went to the hospital.

Room 53. The room where Bubbles was at.

"Bubbles?" Blossom called for her sister's name when the cute puff opened her eyes.

"Blossom..." Bubbles smiled. Then she looked at the walls around. "Wher- where am I?"

Blossom smiled. "At the hospital. The doctor said your mark won't be able to be gone..until they can release it."

Bubbles was sad. "Until they can release it? Would it be long?"

"I don't know. They didn't ask me how many days you would be out of here. They said until they can release it." Blossom answered.

"Where's Buttercup?" Bubbles looked around the room.

Blossom touched her sister's hands. "Buttercup is outside waiting..." Then Blossom saw Buttercup's raven hair gone from the window she was leaning against. She heard voices callling..outside.

"What.." Bubbles tried to say.

"I will be right back! Wait right here!" Blossom placed her sister's hands back down to her soft white leather mattress. She ran outside and went to look for Buttercup.

* * *

><p>Hospital side..parking lot..(Buttercup)<p>

_-Flashback at floor 8-_

_Buttercup saw a person running across the doors. She looked at the shadow. Then back at the person. She didn't take a quick glance before he was gone to the stairs._

_"Hey you!" Buttercup yelled after him._

_Buttercup could only remember the jacket the boy was wearing. Black and green. And nope it wasn't her counterpart, Butch._

_Buttercup ran after the boy and to the stairs. The boy was half on the stairs of floor 8..almost to floor 7's bottom._

_"Stop there!" Buttercup called after. Hopefully, nobody could hear her._

_Then she was at floor 7. She saw the boy's quick black shade ran towards the elevator._

_The boy pressed on the buttons and then began to click the slide door in._

_Buttercup held the elevator's two doors, trying to squeeze in. She went in and criss-crossed her arms. She was with the boy._

_"You!" Buttercup said, pointing her index finger at him. The boy didn't look at her. Then the elevator was down to p1, parking lot._

_The boy quickly went out before Buttercup could capture him._

_-End of flasback-_

"Stand right there!" Buttercup shouted after him. "Stand right there!" Too bad, she wasn't a police. But luckily! She had a gun!

Buttercup took out her guns and switched on and put the batteries inside.

The door opened from the stairways. It was Blossom.

"Buttercup! What happened?" Blossom staretd to say. The boy ran off.

"Shit! Blossom!" Buttercup looked at the boy and then to her older sister.

"Sorry.." Blossom walked a bit backwards. "But what happened-" Before she could finish, she spotted the Buttercup running after the boy passing every car with a 'shot'. "Oh no.."


	4. Physical Training

**Soccer GoesWith Tragedy? :7th story for fanfic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 4: Physical Training

The next day came and they did not dicuss about what happened yesterday.

Buttercup just ate her breakfast and hearing the birds making singing noises all around her backyard. Today, she was wearing a light green jacket, a white and green shirt inside, black skinny jeans with a skull picture on the left, and her favorite black converse still.

However though, Blossom had never think it was ever cold on a summer season. Buttercup from now on wears jackets that are light and a bit of mass onto it. Today, Blossom wore a red blouse, blue skinny jeans, and red vans.

Buttercup leaped out of the seat and went outside. "I am working on the soccer training today, bye." She closes the door shut and took off.

"Very well then, Buttercup. Now she learns the hard way of being satisfied of their own work." Blossom bited her breakfast. Then she went towards the sink when she was done.

"Why everytime me wash the dishes?" Blossom placed all the dishes into the sink. "Bubbles meant to '_wash'_ things!" Blossom remembered the town that she and Buttercup said that Bubbles cleans the house (not all the time) and washes the Professor's car. And now she is at the hospital! Blossom dumps the sponge into the water. She begins washing.

* * *

><p>Buttercup was walking down the sidewalk, she put her hands in her pocket. Tom-boyish style or some kind of music player style.<p>

She remembered from the TV. The news about her with a gun hitted on the parking lot first floor at the hospital of getting back Bubbles' life.

Buttercup found a wall and hitted on it very madly. "UGH!"

She went to the soccer field and rested on the grass. She rested for 10 minutes of peace. She opened her eyes in guilt. "Bubbles..." Now she quickly went to the hospital.

Room 53. The room where Bubbles has slept.

Buttercup wanted to open the door but she heard Bubbles screaming , but it was different. She looked inside and saw a man holding onto Bubbles' neck!

Boomer came too. He must be really worried about the news lately. "Buttercup! What happened to her?" He was out of his breath from running all the way.

"Shhh.." Buttercup placed her index finger on her own mouth. She pointed to the scene she was seeing. "Look.."

Boomer peeked into the window and gasped. He wanted to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. "Who's that _guy_?" He raised his left eyebrow.

"I don't know." Buttercup suddenly realized that that man was the one who she chased yesterday!

Buttercup's POV

What! That man is the one who shot BUbbles? I better go inside! But then as I reach for the door, Boomer already went in and punched the guy in the back.

"Boomer! You can't-" I tried to yell but then I froze because the man had a gun in his left hand. Bubbles was now free to breathe with that holding onto her neck.

The man grabbed Boomer and went outside. "Don't step near, child." The man said, in a dark voice at me.

"I AM NO CHILD!" I yelled. "Let go of him!" I yelled again, but he ran away to the elevator with Bubbles' counterpart.

Normal POV

Boomer looked up at the elevator he was in with the man. The man was still grabbing Boomer's hands. Boomer saw a video camera up there.

_Oh no! Not on TV again!,_ thought Boomer.

Boomer kept watching the man. The man clicked onto the parking lot floor again.

_8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1..P1 OPEN_, Boomer read.

The doors slide open and the man grabbed Boomer out of the elevator with him. "Come with me, boy." His sound was the same.

The man lead Boomer to his car. The man took out a blast bomb in the car. It had a timing. 30 minutes. The man was going to click on the start button but Boomer grabbed it and tried to destroy it.

"No bombs! No Bombs!" Boomer yelled, stepping with every jump onto the bomb. He didn't know that if he steps on it, it will explode.

The electric lines brokened and then lightning went into Boomer's legs. "Ughaughhhh.." Boomer felt dizzy and uncomfortable. "Hellllppppp!"

The man laughed in hilarious. "HA HA HA HA!" He folded his arms and laughed as loud as he could. Then he took out his gun and shot Boomer in the stomach.

Boomer fell down before Buttercup entered.

Buttercup opened the door and saw Boomer lying on the floor. She gasped in horror and went over to him. She kneeled down. She glanced around and saw a car turning to their way. The car was heading straight to theirselves! They are going to die in any second.

"It's this car!" Buttercup took out her gun and tried to shoot at it but she didn't. The car was close enough. "Alright." She placed the gun down in disappointment. "Let's die together." She sighed.

Then a shadow came out of nowhere. And all was last left was the car crashed down to the floor with a sound that squeezed noisely.

* * *

><p><em>Back at the hopital..<em>

Buttercup opened her eyes. She was sitting beside Butch. "What? WHAT!" Buttercup was worried. "Aren't I dead?" She looked at her hands. "Hey, where's Boomer?"

Butch saw Buttercup wokened. "Oh you awake. Boomer is inside this room." Butch pointed at the door next to him with his thumb upside down.

"Answer my question?" Buttercup smacked Butch's head. "AREN'T I SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!"

"SHH!" Butch shushed Buttercup. "I saved you both. Brick was with me, he planned something but then he went searching for the man because the man was already gone after I saved you both-"

Buttercup frowned. "Ok ok, I get it." She looked around. "Where's Brick heading?"

"I don't know. He left me here to look after you guys." Butch frowned and then sighed. "So Boomer won't be able to wake up..the doctor told me."

Buttercup was popping her eyes out look. "NO WAY! He can't be dead! He dead not me dead?" Buttercup held her fingers out to show the left index finger her and the right index finger Boomer.

"Ooohh. Buttercup liked Boomer! Buttercup likes Boomer!" Butch grinned and then shouted. He wanted people to know what he was saying.

"Nuh-uh! It's just a friend! And quit your shouting!" Buttercup retorted.

Blossom came running in the hall. "Buttercup! I thought you were going to soccer training!" Blossom placed her hand on the wall for her to breathe.

"Not now. Bubbles and Boomer both in the hospital. How sad." Buttercup moaned.

"OMG!" Blossom screamed, but then her expression changed into the smartest student in town. "SO we will find out then."

* * *

><p><strong>Well the next chapter oh uh. I totally forgot! Well stay for the next chapter! :DD<strong>


	5. Discussing about Dying?

**Soccer GoesWith Tragedy? :7th story for fanfic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 5: Discussing About Dying?

The three talked privately about Boomer's and Bubbles' cure. They hoped they wouldn't be on TV again.

The red light on Bubbles' room sparked up. The doctor came out.

"How's Bubbles?" Buttercup bursted out first before the others can say the same thing. Butch shouldn't be saying that though because he doesn't care about Bubbles but rather do it to Boomer's.

The doctor was holding a clipboard in his hands with a blue pen. He flipped through the pages and spoked. "She will be fine. Tomorrow we will take the test to release it." The doctor answered.

A nurse came out of Bubbles' room. She looked short like Miss Keane.

"That girl inside has some sense of manners." The nurse said, crossing her hips. She was holding a needle.

Blossom, Buttercup, and Butch didn't understand what the hell the nurse just said. The three just nodded in agreement.

"So..how is she?" Buttercup repeated, this time with a little confusion look.

Blossom smacked on Buttercup's head. "She will be fine."

The doctor nodded and shooked his head. He flipped through more pages and handed them the clipboard for them to see what he means. "0."

"Zero? What!" Buttercup and Blossom was confused. Butch didn't dare to speak. He didn't know what the zero stands for.

The doctor shooked his head again. "It's bad. She should have 3 to now."

"Cure..?" Buttercup raised an eyebrow. She didn't know the answer so she just put a question mark there. In her classes, this blonde girl always puts a question mark statement on the back of her sentences even if she knows it was correct.

The doctor nodded his head. "We are doing that."

"OMG!" Buttercup screamed sarcastically, what the hell? Everybody turned to stare at her. "UGH..Nevermind."

* * *

><p>After all that, Blossom had to leave in 2 minutes.<p>

"Bye." Blossom went to the exit room. Butch and Buttercup stared at her.

"That fast?" Buttercup said, but no answers retorted back for her. Blossom might not have heard her because she already turned over to the exit room.

Buttercup and Butch sat down on the chairs again. The doctor entered Boomer's room and started to do something they don't know inside. The nurse was still standing in front of the both of them.

"Um..so nurse? Why are you standing here in front of us?" Buttercup said, concerned. "You may go now..?"

The nurse shooked her head. She kept on standing there. She sat down and watched Buttercup and Butch.

"Ugh.." Buttercup ughed annoyed. She waited for hours and then a red light sparked out from Butch's side. That red light was on top of Boomer's room. The two of them stood up. The nurse stood up too. The doctor came out and was holding another clipboard with a stack of papers. "So how's Boomer?" Buttercup now spoke for Boomer's too.

The doctor answered, "He will be fine but he hs got a very different..." The doctor could not describe about what Boomer has right now.

"Has what!" Buttercup shouted but not as loud as an elephant could yell. "Oops." She hushed herself and continued to hear.

"He has..well just can go out a month." The doctor skipped what he was saying to the days. "So..who one of you is his parents or family?" He pointed at Butch or Buttercup. "You young boy right? I know Buttercup doesn't have a brother." The doctor scootched a way out of the three of them and headed to somewhere. The nurse turned to leave with the doctor.

Butch went in and Buttercup just stayed outside, bored.

Butch leaned next to the wall. He was glaring at Boomer. Boomer was supposed to be waking up any second for about an hour to talk. A second later, Boomer's eyes opened, he was staring at Butch.

"Hey.." Boomer said slowly and soft. He was reaching his hand out. Butch stopped leaning against the wall. He went over to Boomer's bed and sat down on a chair beside the bed.

"I know. I know." Butch said. "I shouldn't have let you go get that saving thing you were talking about. You wanted to save Bubbles because of that-" Boomer was listening until he and Butch heard a door knock on the door. "Who is it?" Butch turned around and looked into the window door. Then Boomer dropped to his pillow back down and drifted off into a deep sleep. Butch didn't notice that..yet.

The door opened with a crack. It was Buttercup, behind Buttercup was Blossom.

"So why are you coming back Blossom?" Butch bursted out to her. "Who's behind you?" Butch saw a shadow behind Blossom but he couldn't recognize it.

Blossom moved a bit and the shadow became a girl. She had two blonde pony tails and wearing white clothes of the hospital. Bubbles. It was definetly Bubbles in a streaming of tears face. She has come to see Boomer because of all that.

Butch smirked when she saw her face. Butch stood up and went outside. He wanted only Bubbles and Boomer right now. He tapped on Blossom's and Buttercup's shoulder. They wouldn't move and Butch started to get angry.

Bubbles went towards her counterpart in the soft wooden bed. She sat down on the chair Butch was sitting.

"Get out!" Butch yelled. Some nearby people were shocked to hear him yell in the hospital. Butch sighed. "I mean you two get out!" This time it didn't look like a yell but an angry order. Blossom and Buttercup was confused.

"Why get out?" Blossom said, confused with Buttercup beside her. "Brick said he is coming any minute with something scientific." Blossom explained and Butch's eyes popped.

Buttercup laughed at the emotion. Her laugh wasn't that loud but very medium. She pointed to his eyes. "Ahahaha!"

Butch sighed heavily. "Very funny, huh huh?" He folded his arms. Blossom and Buttercup closed the door behind and sat down on the chairs Butch and Buttercup sat earlier.

_5 minutes..._

Brick came and the two puffs stood up. Butch was still folding his arms.

"Hey bro." Butch greeted, with a 'probably _s/he doesn't have feelings'_ way. "What you got?" Butch looked at Brick.

Brick smiled and said, "I need the doctor who was reviving Boomer please." Brick maybe didn't heard what Butch had just said. He still needs the doctor anyways.

Butch shrugged. "Maybe that doctor went that way..or that..or that..or this!" Butch pointed to every corner of the hall. When Butch said, 'or this!', the doctor came out of this corner. He was still holding the clipboard and a stack of white papers.

The doctor came to them smiling and started to speak but something or someone interrupted him. It ain't Butch, Brick, Blossom, or either Buttercup. It was inside Boomer's room.

The sound came with an 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'. Quickly, the 5 of them went inside and saw that Bubbles was covering her mouth and sitting beside Boomer's bed.

"What's wrong?" Blossom said while Buttercup said, "What the hell happened?". The boys didn't manage to say anything to the puffs' sister. The doctor didn't say anything and the expression he has is like someone who was reading newspapers and the wind flew it away.

"Oh..I think Boomer is dead.." Bubbles said, scared. Her back was shivering, her whole body was shivering.

The doctor rushed to Boomer's side. He touched his nose, feeling if he was still breathing or not. Boomer was like a fish without neutral boyancy that he could have both air and water to survive. Boomer looks like he blewed out a _'bubble'_ out to suck his air and breathe out. The doctor sighed in relief. "He is not dead but less air. He has a breathing problem."

Brick finally hit. "You just sparked it." He snapped. "I know Boomer can't survive a few tests and I was checking to see what he died out of." He opened a small computer and a diagram in blue and green showed up. They could hear the smooth noises of someone typing keywords in a computer, Brick.

"What did he died out of?" Buttercup bursted out. She was standing next to Butch.

Brick closed his computer and beagn answering Buttercup. "Wow girl, I thought you were with Boomer. Did you see the whole scene?" Brick said, satisfied but he had found the answer.

"Ugh I just know he had been shot in the stomach and others I do not know." Buttercup explained. Brick grinned.

"I found the gun. He lefted in the crashed car." Brick took out the gun. It scared Bubbles and the doctor. "Um..I am not going to shoot at you." The doctor and Bubbles sighed in relief.

Buttercup reach into her pocket. "Shoot! Where the hell did my gun go?" Her volume began from 10 to 50 loud madness.

Brick was surprised. "Butch took it and I told him to give it to me."

_-Flashback-_

_A car came near Buttercup and Boomer but a shadow rescued them. Butch._

_"Butch!" Brick called out to his brother as he came near them. "I just found something."_

_Butch smiled. "What do I do with them?" Butch was sitting next to Buttercup and Boomer with blood coming out._

_Brick grinned. "There's a gun she is holding tightly. Can I examine it?"_

_Butch handed it to his brother. "Here."_

_"What does she have to do with this?" Brick asked himself. He didn't care if he don't know the answer._

_"Don't know. I wanted to try it." Butch laughed. "Nvm. I have one at home."_

_Brick grinned. "I know that. You always bring it with you. Well, not all the time. And especially not at school."_

_Butch nodded. "So what do we do now?"_

_"I will take the gun." Brick said, snatching the gun from Butch again. "I need a clue."_

_"Agreed." Butch agreed. "I will just take them back to the hospital." Brick nodded and left._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Want to have it back?" Brick said, smiling. He took out the gun and tossed it up and down.

Buttercup nodded. "It's mine. And what clue do you have there?" Buttercup used her laser eyes and catched the gun.

"Woah girl. You shot a laser almost right into me. Phew." Butch said. "It was supposed to shoot to Brick!"

"Oh you are scared into the dimension?" Buttercup laughed. Brick grinned.

Butch retorted, "Oh I don't think so because you are too! You are scared to go to the dimension because it wouldn't bring you back to your real world again."

Buttercup lost control of her words. "Shut up", was all she could say.

Blossom warned them next because they weren't even paying attention. "Guys!" Blossom called out. She was using Brick's small computer. "I have checked something."

"What?" Brick said, coming towards his counterpart.

Blossom showed them what she was looking at or reading of.

"Yo, leader girl. How does that happen?" Brick said, concerned. He doesn't sound like the smart at all talking person anymore.

"This time last told me." Blossom didn't actually made sense. She smiled, she know what she said and she knew Brick understood. "Final. Dude."

"Shut up," Brick said and then kept looking at the words, 'HELL or HEAVEN' in the computer. "and answer me, leader girl."

Blossom smiled. "I think that doesn't always neccsarily go to heaven right?"

Brick snapped. "I am sure he will go to heaven?" Brick raised his eyebrow. He doesn't sound smart anymore.

"No! He wouldn't die!" Bubbles yelled, she heard them. Everybody looked back at Bubbles in shock.

"What did she just say?" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison. "She doesn't want him to die?"

Butch smaked the heads of Blossom and Buttercup. "I don't want him to die, do you?" Butch asked them. The two didn't answer and the doctor went outside. Bubbles sat back down to the chair.

"Am I going to hell?" Bubbles said, thinking of the future. "I am still in the hospital and I would die probably."

Blossom and Buttercup shooked their heads in disagreement.

"I always wanted to go to hell." Butch said, laughing. It made everybody staring at him with wide eyes. "I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>UGH! I know I did bad. Review please if you say it was good or bad. :) Next chapter will be up. <strong>


	6. Nuttin'

**Soccer GoesWith Tragedy? :7th story for fanfic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 6: Nuttin'

It was one hour already and Brick left the hospital.

Buttercup opened the door and sat down on a chair outside. "I shouldn't have come..." Her left eye was looking at Blossom.

Blossom sat down next to her and sighed. "Why?" She replied, with a lewd grin.

Buttercup retorted back in a moment. "Cause I don't care about Bubbles and Boomer!" She didn't exactly yelled but exclaimed.

Bubbles came out, she probably heard what Buttercup just said. "What!" Bubbles sidled near over to her sisters.

"You know, you are always a crybaby...my favorite sister is *points to Blossom* Blossom!" Buttercup exclaimed again with a glad emotion.

Bubbles gasped. "YOU!" She wanted to cry but she stopped herself, good thing. She doesn't want Buttercup to say her a crybaby anymore.

However, Blossom didn't think Buttercup was really serious or glad about that. "But you also argues a lot with me, so how.."

Buttercup interrupted very fast and began to reotrt. "Nah, that doesn't always mean it.."

"How come it doesn't count? 'Argues-hate'." Blossom replied back. She didn't want to talk to her anymore from now on if anything makes her speak up into sadness.

It was Butch's turn to talk about those. "Oh, Boomer's my favorite, although I follow Brick.." Butch told them.

Buttercup clapped her hands together. "Just like always, huh?" Buttercup began to put her hands behind her head for a little rest on the wall.

The 4 didn't talk anymore..it was very silent. Nobody could broke it until somebody talked about what they are doing here in the hospital now, just waiting?

Finally, Buttercup broked the silence. "Oh whatever! If anyways we could find that man, I could at least go back to soccer!"

Butch agreed. He nodded and went back to fold his arms, saying nothing. What was there to say? They were just in the hospital doing nothing, except for Professor who if would come to Bubbles and tell what happened and then so on with too many things.

Suddenly, a light came out of the room. It wasn't red, it wasn't a light that could flash in a room, it's on top of the ceiling. The ceilings all had white and beautiful lights..That light went straight through Bubbles and she didn't know what was happening..to _her._

"Watch out!" Butch yelled out to Bubbles. But Bubbles had no idea what Butch was talking about and who he is talking to. If she knew it was Butch, why would he yell for her? Shouldn't it be Buttercupor Blossom?

"Huh?" Was Bubbles' reply. She was still in her place, not moving at all. She didn't know what was happening until a light flashed on her face. It was so bright that it lit her eyes, almost making her to turn blind. "Wha-what's happening?"

"That's what I had to tell you! _Move_ out of the way!" Butch grabbed the light, switched it off, and glanced at top of the ceiling. The ceiling was white and green and the top of the white/ green board was made of brown wood. It had many woods in separate areas or corners, bisecting and one of it was a darker shade. It had a hand reaching out for the next wood to become a dark shade and then it became a man. The man. The man who shot Boomer and Bubbles.

"Hey!" Buttercup yelled out for him. "Freeze there!" The man didn't listen, Buttercup's not even a police or something who has a job to deal with capturing somebody. But she's a Powerpuff Girl, a girl who defeat criminals. Well, is the man really a criminal yet?

Butch and Buttercup ran after him and then they broked many ceilings, flying for the man's reach and the top floor/ story (story 9) crashed down onto the bottom of theirs. Bubbles and Blossom was shocked. Blossom took Bubbles out of the way in the middle and to save their own lives, they both flew out of the hospital. Blossom suddenly realized that Bubbles was supposed to stay in the hospital...but what about Boomer? Can he survive the crash of the hospital? And is there any reporters outside, whose going to be reporting the hospital again and then put onto TV?

Blossom flew to a save area outside with Bubbles on her hand. She sighed and glared at Bubbles. "Bubbles..." She was worried that her sister's pain is going to get hurt. Maybe Bubbles will begin to die if she couldn't survive a few tests like Boomer to release her mark of blood. "Stay here, ok?" Blossom stood up and took her bag out. It had food and drinks. "Want some? And I will be right back..stay here, ok?" Blossom backed up and walked somewhere else Bubbles didn't see. Bubbles was beginning her food and drink Blossom just gave her in a bag.

* * *

><p>The whole hospital was in danger. Everybody was scared and they scattered around like crazy monkeys because of no where to go. It scared the people and even doctors too. They cannot find an exit room. Soon, the floor Boomer was in shattered into pieces. It fell down and the ground became the ceiling under the floor. Pieces strike on people's head or stomach or whatever. You name it.<p>

Butch was finding the man, he was following him the whole time but he lost control of his breathing. The man was super fast, how? He cannot catch up until Buttercup zoomed past his face and did it for him. She flew outside, doing her x-vision on for seeing the whole hospital. Her sight was clear and she catched every spot of the man. But then she lost him because the whole hospital dropped down and now it was 15 feet tall. It used to be 100 feet tall or more than that. It had 40 stories. It looked like there would be 3 stories now, under the sky.

"Shit!" Buttercup yelled out, knowing people could hear her say an inappropriate word. Buttercup blundered along, tired and stressful. She needed help for now. "Shit again! I don't need help!" She bragged about herself, saying she doesn't scare of anything or she could do it alone by herself.

The hospital kept dropping down and down, then it would remain a footprint. The hospital was in terrible peril more than much danger.

"People...dead..?" Buttercup flew down there and looked for Boomer. "He can't be dead! Wait...how about Butch?" She looked around those pieces of brokened walls, ceilings, floors, woods, and doors. "The hospital is dead..." She sat down, defeated.

* * *

><p>At the other end, Butch was stuck in the dust. He coughed and coughed and coughed. The most part of his coughing was he coughed out some of his blood. He couldn't move, he can only be stuck there, forever. Again, what was there to do? Would someone help him out of here? Then Butch remembered a time Brick told him something.<p>

_"Butch.." Brick said, in Butch's mind. Butch was thinking of what he had told him. "If there is any trouble that you cannot face...you have to gain your power and use it for youself wirthout any help to charge powerful powers and attacks.." Brick told him._

_"Nah, I can face anything!" Butch retorted back, he thought he could do it alone by himself, he was wrong. He didn't realize until now._

Butch did as what he was told now, in his area. His body was full of energy and his powers gained. He was on fire.

Back to the other corner Buttercup was in. She saw a red area in a corner. (Butch's corner) She wanted to investigate. She flew over there. She touched those pieces of wood. There was a fierce dust around her. She couldn't see but only herself. Then when she looked at her fingers, it was turning red. It hurted her, almost like it wanted to eat her finger, burning hot in an oven. "Looks like I am walking to an oven.." Her mind turned blank and she dropped down onto the grass behind.

That corner had grass, the hospital once had a garden outside for sick people to smell fresh air and see bunch of flowers. Now it was ruined and Buttercup is laying on it!

The red corner was burning. It had flames and for a second, a teenaged boy came out of the red fire. It had a black pony tail stuckin out of his dark hair and he wore a black and green uniform. Butch. He had a grin.

"Thanks to all your might, Brick." Butch grinned wider with his eyebrows growing an expression of anger, too. He turned around and saw his counterpart lying on the grass. He saw her fingers turning red. "Idiot." He knelt down beside her.

* * *

><p>Blossom was going to find Brick and the Professor for help. When she reached home, she saw Brick and Professor talking. Great. Now she doesn't have to find the two of them in a minute.<p>

"Professor!" Blossom called out for her dad or creator. "Something happened there at the hospital!"

Brick turned to facehis counterpart. "Really?" He acted like a leader boss. "Can't you handle it yoursel-"

Blossom went next to him and shouted, "I am not TALKING TO YOU!". She sat down and began to announce before she could stop the red boy. She didn't say anything about the hospital yet. She said, "Brick?".

Brick moved the wheelchair he was sitting on to the direction Blossom was sitting. "Yes, Bloss?" Brick used to call her that a little of time.

"Don't interrupt anymore, ok?" Blossom demanded out, what the hell?

Brick laughed. "I thought you were the one who was interrupting our conversation and interrupting my sentence, huh?" Brick retorted after her, not making a chance for Professor.

Blossom was angry. "You-"

"Ok, ok. Both of you shut it all UP!" The Professor shouted to stop their arguement.

"There's a difference between arguing and fighting, Professor." Blossom spoke, desperately.

Professor sighed. "So tell me, what happened to the hospital?" Professor stood up and went into the kitchen to get a drink of tea.

"It's that the hospital is crashing down in danger. I left Bubbles outside- left BUbbles...left Bubbles- OH NO!" She opened the doorknob and took off. Brick went after her to find an answer. The Professor stood there in silence.

"B-b-b-b-Bubbles.." Blossom stammered a bit with no pauses. When she reached there, she saw Bubbles sleeping. She sighed. A red streak attracted her eyes. Brick.

"Um..why are you following me?" Blossom asked her counterpart a few yards away.

Brick refused to argue. "Um is not a word. It's a-" He tried to finish his definition for um and Blossom interrupted him.

"I don't care if it isn't a word," Blossom sat next to Bubbles. "and answer me?"

Brick grinned. "What really happened to the hospital? I am asking you for it." He replied with a smirk.

Blossom snickered, she sidled up to him. "It crashed down and the hospital is brokened to pieces. Buttercup and Butch are finding a clue in that, so don' ask me. I don't know the whole scene."

Brick grasped her arm, firmly and not tying to bend into a different shape. "You are pathetic."

"WHat! No I am not!" Blossom retorted, madly creating an arguement again.

"I thought you aren't-" Brick was interrupted. Again.

"I am not!" Blossom tried to let go of his firm grasp. "Try me!" Blossom let go and started to use ice breath.

Brick stopped and placed his hands down and stood in his posture. "I am not going to fight you." He sat down and rested.

Blossom stopped too and sat down where she is at. "So..do you think Boomer is going to die?" Blossom placed her hands on her knees.

However, Brick didn't respond the answer back to the question. "Is Butch ok? Is something important to talk about dying?"

Blossom sighed and turned formal for a moment. "There is. Just dying..you can''t talk when you die. You can't tell how it feels like when you die because you have nobody to talk to..about it."

Brick stared at her. "You sure is smart for now." He paid attention to what she had said.

"You know about it, don't you?" Blossom asked him, facing towards him.

Brick shook his head in disagreement. Blossom couldn't tell is he was doing that for real or actually wnated to see if she is right. "I want to know, leader girl."

Blossom gave him a weird look. "I thought you know-"

I don't know." Brick said quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok..they didn't actually defeated the man yet..oh shet! I am tired of writing it ok, so don't be mad. REVIEW PLEASE! :)<strong>


	7. Princess' Gear

**Soccer GoesWith Tragedy? :7th story for fanfic by MangaTrial**

**Chapter 7: Princess' Gear**

Buttercup's POV

I woked up and saw a boy with black hair with a stucked up short and dark pony tail. I only saw his back. He was standing up, with pieces of wood and all dusty things which happened for fire. Wait..fire? Fire? What had happened? Where am I? Did I forgot everything?

I stood up and looked at the boy's back and then at the pieces of brokened wood, walls, and doors? I sighed and tried to think what the mess is. But my mind had a memory which I know I had seen before. I just can't remember when and where...

The big scene seemed very unclear..I remember that I used my x-vision to see something outside a building. But what the crap is that building? A company? And what the hell was I using my x-vision for?

I also remembered that the building I was outside from crashed down before I could find whatever I was doing. I had to think think think!

My last thing I remembered was I touched few pieces of wood and my fingers turned red. Why was it turning red? Brain! Think again! Why do I kept remembering only these?  
>Was this all? All I had seen?<p>

The boy with black hair turned around and spotted me. I was stressed, like I was hungry for a sudden. I felt lazy and dizzy that I wanted to drop down again. What? Again? What did I mean again? Oh, I found myself waking up and remembering these?

"Buttercup.." The boy called my name. Who was he? Had I seen him before? How did he know my name? Oh, cause I am the Powerpuff Girls? I couldn't recognize him but I some how knew he looked familiar...

"W-who are y-you?" I tried to say it perfect just for him to know what I was talking about. Then I couldn't see, not blind but fuzzy and unclear. It dissolved like I was criss crossing my eyes, I saw two person had the same face...right criss-crossed. It turned from 1 to 2 and back and forth. I could see his expression, shocked and befuddled. He was also gasping.

"Buttercup!" That boy called on my name again. He went a closer to me. "W-what happened to you? I am BUTCH!" He said his name was Butch..wait. Who's Butch? What! His name sounds..sounds so familiar to me. Too familiar to me in the whole wide world. Why is his name so much familiar? I don't know him, do I?

"B-Butch? Who's B-Butch?" I said and as I saW his gasp turned to be mad. He clenched his teeth and fists together and shut his eyes. He opened it and began to say something. Before I knew what he was doing, he was On fire. He opened his mouth and then as quickly as the wind, he shut it all the way down. It must be his most good closed mouth ever like your most girly voice you could make.

That boy, Butch, grabbed my hand as hard as he can. It was a steel grip, he tried to make it bleed and clunched as hard as he can. He wanted me to die, but why? Who is this boy Butch and wanting me to die?

"I am YOUR COUNTERPART!" Butch used some of his hard fisting and gripping powers everytime he saw my hand not bleeding. "UGHHHHHHHH!" He still kept on doing that to me until I raised my other hand and slapped on his face. He stopped and turned the other way, still angry.

"Counterpart?" I questioned it. Speaking of counterparts, I had no idea what that word meant. Right? The only and familiarity people that I could remember is my own family. The Professor my dad or creator, my older sister Blossom, and my younger sister after me Bubbles. Wait, one more. The Mayor and Ms. Bellum of our town. Why not even Butch too? I guess I did forget him for the most..? All the names of Townsvillains, unrecognizable.

He did not speak. Maybe because he had no thing to say. I just said counterpart and he can't answer me? I waited for him to respond again but he didn't talk. So I said more.

"Butch, did you say you were my coun-counterpart?" I asked him, making sure he could understand me. I heard him sigh, I knew he wanted to reply back to me.

"Yes, Buttercup," He turned around. "How could you forget!" He knelted down, picking few scrapes of wood. "Weren't we finding Boomer and a man?"

I suddenly realized something. I realized that I was at the hospital! I was using my x-vision to find..who? The what man? Revenge for Boomer? Nope, that's not all. Bubbles too! "Am I really your counterpart?"

He nodded and used his x-vision to look for Boomer's body. "Boomer...you have got to be alive!" I heard him say.

I went over to him. "Do you know what happened?" I asked him.

He shooked his head. "I don't know. All I saw last was you lying on the floor. Why were you lying on the floor anyways?" He stepped on the dusts of those brokened walls. "I thought you were dead."

"I only saw last was a red corner and then I touched those red woods and I think that's how I got my fingers red.." I explained to him.

He smiled. "I saw that..I was in the red corner, duh." He gave me a serious look. "Well, and anyways..thanks to you! Lost all your memories that was very important!" He was making a joke.

I folded my arms. "Hey, I don't know that. And besides I still don't remember who you are."

Then I remembered everything..well not all. I just remembered about the hospital thing.. I saw a big bump in the middle so I rushed over there and picked up those walls and crafts. And I mean not art crafts like that. I saw a hand. A hand with a peanut. What? A peanut? I took the peanut, I didn't know until now that it was 4 inches long. I opened it and it played a song. Wait a minute, I heard that song before! I always heard it from Bubbles' room but she never let me see where thatsong came from. I just realized that the hand must..be Boomer!

"Hey, yo! I found Boomer, your bro!" I said it in a merily song tune. What! I shut my nouth close with my hand. I thought I only remembered about the hospital thing. But Boomer? Yes, I did remember Boomer but how did I know Boomer was Butch's brother? Think think think!

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV<span>

Blossom talked to Brick about all the dying stuff like she was in peace, feeling the wind right now. She stared up at the sky. She felt like she was standing at the edge of a big ship sailing throught the deep blue dark wide sea or ocean even more. She was hovered now.

Brick stared up at the sky up with her, too. He began to speak. He liked the silence but he wanted someone to talk to. "Bloss.." When he said Blossom's short name, she turned to face him. "Remember last year in 7th?" He stopped for her respong first before he could continue.

"Yeah what's wrong with it? It's already over, Brick." Blossom glared at the sky again but not staring.

"Do you even know what I am talking about?" Brick hollered out, not enough to wake Bubbles up, resting in a nearby tree. Blossom looked at him with a gasp.

Blossom was uncertain what to do now. "You mean about last year's case? The stealing th-thing? It also includes about rejecting our school..or I mean budget? You know who did it?"

Brick was silent. He didn't open his mouth. "Hit me if you want, Bloss." Blossom didn't understand what the hell he was saying.

Then she finally know if she was the super intelligent girl in the town. "So..your saying you did that?" Blossom was shivering. Brick could hear her mutter the words, _'no, it isn't real'_ over and over.

"Bloss..it's not what you think-" Before Brick could continue, Blossom stepped away from him.

"So it was you! That's why I know you weren't the type of smart boy! Liar! I knew it. You never talked during that case!" Blossom turned around. Brick sighed.

"OMG.." Blossom could hear him say. But why was he saying this when he did it, or was it him really? (A/N : Well I just wanted something happening right now so relax)

Blossom turned around to him again. "Is it you? Answer me when I am talking to you!"

Brick was silent for a moment. "I will tell you the whole story. I didn't know today would really be the end.."

Blossom looked at him. "I know you aren't! But are you? I don't believe.."

"Bloss..let me explain-" Brick tried to calm her down first. He didn't talk when Blossom slapped his face like Buttercup did.

"Tell me right now!" Blossom began to think last year's case.

Brick sighed and sat down. "It wasn't me..but the stealing thing was.."

"You, huh?" Blossom interrupted, madly.

"Half..It wasn't my thought though," He looked up at the sky. "I was really afraid to tell you all. I know people would think I wasn't the smartest boy now. I am damn stupid. Not smart. You don't blame on me, do you? I was never afraid..I did found the criminal with Butch. I tried to stop him but I noticed that me and Butch was surrounded with so many other criminals of his. He told me that he hated _Bubbles_ the most. What? I didn't notice things all around me. He took us somewhere hidden in the streets. We tried to use my powers but..what?"

Blossom sat down next to him. "You are dumb. Very dumb. I should have been your partner like Butch and Buttercup are already since Elementary. I am sorry, Brick. I didn't want to be your partner at all." She touched Brick's hand.

"No, I was the first one that said I don't want to be your partner. I am the one who should be sorry for." He didn't care if her hand was right on top of his. He slided away from her. "You could call me dumb. That's fine. Butch had the wrong thing too.."

_WHy isn't he crying? Well, I never expected a Rowdyruff cry. I am not crying so..,_thought Blossom.

"He told me to steal the things he want. My body had control so it decided to do so. We were going to be an evil boy again. But we didn't tell anyone. We did it for him, the one who did the school budget? I love school! I could see he wasn't scared of me. Butch ran to another direction and I ran somewhere else too and then I found a wall and leaned on it. Then, I saw you talking to your sisters. I stood up and wanted to tell you but I didn't. The next day..I didn't manage to talk because I thought they would kick me out of the school.." He knelted his head down to his knees.

Blossom stared at him, in disppointment. "Yep, that was wrong. We did crack it but that wasn't true after all. Why didn't you tell me before just picking any ramdom day like this!"

"Because you were in charge of the case! You were the leader to find it out!" Brick retorted after her.

Blossom looked at him one more time. "You are right, Brick. I almost forgot about that.." She sighed. "We were still trying to figure it out-"

"Fine. Do you believe it or not? If you do, take me to jail..now!" Brick stood up. "Don't care about Butch.."

Blossom giggled. "It isn't you! Butch did it and why not him too? It wasn't both of you! I am not going to take you both to jail. Now we are taking about the man! Wait..*stops giggling* Did you say that the criminal hated _Bubbles_ the most?"

Brick suddenly snapped. "Your saying it's the man who did both of these?"

Blossom nodded. "Yes! Great. Brick, you are so smart." Brick could tell that this smart thing she said wasn't something like this, _"Great. Brick your so smart."_ not someone who meant smart for dumb. Or this, _"Great. Thanks to you."_ meaning you just did the wrong thing.

"You had it first..I should have noticed." Brick smiled and then took out his small computer. "Yep, I know all about the man. Butch didn't understand a thing at all."

Out fo the corner of the sky, there came a yellow streak of light. Princess?

"What is she doing here?" Blossom said, using her microscopic vision to see distant images. She flew after the yellow streak. Brick followed her.

"Yo, Blossom!" Princess waved to her. "I heard about the news on TV." Her voise was still girly. "I brought my gear so I will be ready to tak it off!"

Blossom looked at her gear. "Um..nah Princess. You don't need weapons."

Princess flew faster than them. "I don't care unless I defeat that man!" Blossom slowed her flying speed down.

"What! You can't fight that man alone!" Blossom raced after her. Brick followed, unable to speak up. "And besides, you don't know where he is!"

Princess laughed and stopped in the middle of flying in the sky. She was way above the Powerpuff Girls' super skills. Not abover their average, but abover their flying skills. "Watch this!" The both of them stopped with Princess.

"What?" Blossom tok a glance at what Princess is holding. Brick laughed. "Hey, what's so funny about her weapon?"

Brick turned to face Blossom. "That gear is not funny. But made by a different angle degree. Watch." Brick showed his finger out and took the weapon Princess' holding. Brick switched the angle degree and it looked much better now. Brick can't help, but laugh at the first one. "Here." Princess tries to take it back but Brick didn't give it back. "And using this? Yeah, it's good. But you still need some instructions on how to make a detector."

Blossom grinned when she heard the word detector. "I know how to make a detector!" Blossom snatched it from Brick and fixed some of the mistakes. "Now, you can be able to detect where that man is.."

4 minutes. They arrived to the hospital.

"Buttercup!" Blossom yelled to her sister while Brick called for his brother.

Then a man flew up and he was wearing the same exact clothes they had seen inside the hospital. "Huh! I have been expecting for you Brick!" The man threw a bomb out. It almost went straight through Brick. Brick used his superpowers and Princess switched gears and blasted at the bomb. "Nice, little miss." The man was saying Princess. "Why didn't you all BROUGHT BUBBLES!"

Brick snapped. "Cause you hated her the most. I will take you first!" Brick flew up to him. "You tried to make me dumb. But I was smart all of the time. I stole something uncompletely the same thing you wanted. You tricked me. You said you would give me things I want. But I already knew you were lying. I can test your knowledge, I was expecting for you too. Well, I never know where you are anymore or DON'T YOU EVER EXISTED!"

Blossom was gasping. _Why didn't Brick told me that before?,_ thought Blossom.

Buttercup flew up with him. "No! I will fight him! I can test his strengths! He sure does know how to fly..wait he looks more like batman, or is he?" Buttercup joked. She bursted out laughing.

Princess flew up with them. "I fight him. With my switchiong gears. I can test anything!" Brick refused to so he let Princess do it. Buttercup just said fine. "HEHEHAHA!"

Blossom watched as Princess used some of her unusal looking like weapons to defeat him. She did uncover the buidlings so those powers or weapons too from the man hitted the town.

_8 minutes.._

Princess had been sore, so was the man. She finally saw a blast bomb on her weapon gear. It had a timing, 30 minutes. Before she switched it on. The man stood up and went towards her. He talked talked to reach her. Princess press the start button and waited for him to come near.

Brick noticed she was doing this so she went flying to her. Buttercup did the same too. "NO!" They both shouted for her.

Princess turned to them, befuddled. "WHy?"

"Because that bomb meant to be for the town..!" The both of them shouted for her. Princess gasped then she had a grin. She had an idea.

Brick and Buttercup was concerned. "Don't-" Before they could continue, Princess threw it at the sky. Hopefully, the man was not on ground. He was floating. He was busy talking that he didn't realize there was a bomb coming near him. 5..4..3..2..1.. BOMB! It was done with seconds so fast. BLAST!

_1 hour later..._

"Nice, Princess." All of them said, even Boomer. Boomer was found by Buttercup. She had picked him up. They both stayed with him for talks. Now they are going to find Bubbles in the area Blossom had put her down.

They reached there and found Bubbles.

Complete with this.

"Yay! I can be able to go do back SOCCER!" Buttercup shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought this was taking so long becuase I typed it for like 3 hours? Ugh, don't mind that. Don't forget to review if so. :)<strong>

**Next chapter is about Buttercup going back to soccer and she is crazy now.**


	8. A Person with Emotional Feelings

**It's Tragedy? :7th story for fanfic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 8: A Person with Emotional Feelings

The day was over and today was a loud day. The Powerpuff Girls' household was at sleep. The clock ranged 7:00 wake up! and then their dreams or nightmares gone out.

They ate their breakfast and was done at 7:30. Professor went into his garage, opening his car and took off for work. Blossom stayed home with Buttercup. Bubbles went outside their front yard. She sat down next to a bench.

Bubbles studied the skys. She wonder if any zodiac sigh will be spotted. It's conneting stars, you can't walk through it. She was distracted by a wave of one pairs of hands hollering, wildly. Bubbles recognized who it was from a sound. It shouted, "Hey! Hey! Hello, Bubbles!"

It was Boomer alright. Bubbles stood up and smiled with glee and turned towards his face with ecstatic. "Hey!" Boomer sneaked through the bushes for his aisle to come into where Bubbles is at.

"Want to play?" Boomer said until he heard a loud smash on the ground. It camed from inside the house. "What happened?"

Bubbles turned to look back for a clue. "Buttercup! Blossom! What happened?" Bubbles yelled out to her sisters. "What broked?"

Buttercup came out with smoke. "Not-nothing. Want to know?" Buttercup grinned. Bubbles nodded with Boomer first. "THIS!" Buttercup threw out a grasshopper spray. She clicked on the spray button and then it went to Bubbles and Boomer.

"EEK!" Bubbles tried to cover her eyes and her mouth. She dodged it but sprays are water not punches. Boomer got a bit because he was behind Bubbles.

Buttercup laughed and laughed. "AHAHAHA!" She clicked on the spray button again. "AHAHAHA!" Bubbles knocked her off the floor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Bubbles asked, spitting some of those poison out. "YUCK!"

Blossom came out, in a bit hurry. "Buttercup! Did you just took that grasshopper spray?" Blossom asked before that she realized Buttercup sprayed into her too. She spitted out those poison insect out. "Blah blah."

"Buttercup! Have you lost your mind? You want to KILL US!" Bubbles shouted almost into Buttercup's left ear. Buttercup turned around and was ready to click on the spray button. "No, no! Don't!" Bubbles pleaded with her hands tightly into fists.

Buttercup stopped and laughed. "Wow, what have you got, Boomer? Your mark isn't released yet. Why did you sneak out of the hospital?" Buttercup got a stick and smacked on Boomer's hand. "Bad boy."

Boomer folded his arms. "Don't be sarcastic. I came here to play. The doctor said I can go out for 30 minutes-" Before Boomer could continue his sentence, Buttercup interr-  
>upted. She still smacked his hands.<p>

"The doctor didn't say you can go out and out of the hospital. The doctor told you to go outside around the perimeter of the hospital. Not outside the streets." Buttercup smacked his hands one more time.

"Yeek," Boomer sqeeled lowly. "so? Want to play anyways?" Boomer brought out a candy. "Here you go?" He turned back to Buttercup, but she headed off the road.

* * *

><p><span>Buttercup's POV<span>

Since this already ended. I really need to go back to soccer. Really really need to. But I don't think I could. I remembered last time, I just laid back there, motionless.  
>I will practice. I could go to the tournament.<p>

My sisters told me about growing up careers. Bubbles had a lot of choices: dancing, drawing, singing, caring animals, and musics. She said she wanted to add _'doctor'_ in it because she found out dying is useless, when they_ die_, they won't have their chances again. Blossom had choices like this: a scientist with any science subjects. I bet she wanted to become after Professor or Four-Eyes. And also she wanted to be a teacher, mathematician, something like historian, secretary mostly like citisenship things. And me? I only wanted to be a sport player, no duh, when you win the champion or olympic or tournament or something, you get another job. Mostly, I think I like getting criminals in jail, police hit me. But that has to deal with school. UGHHHH!

I reached the soccer field. I opened the gate and saw Butch kicking a ball. It hit towards me, I dodged it in time.

"So you are here, huh?" I said, sitting down on the grass, drinking a can of 7-up sprite. I didn't feel like having somebody here. I wanted some peace now. But where? This is the only place. Where I am sitting.

I usually go to soccer before jerk. Now he was first.

He didn't reply. He still kept on kicking the ball back and forth. He dribbled and trapped it. He rolled it with his shoes and then to his shoulders walking around. It landed to his left indes finger. He spinned it like a dreidel. (A/N: Isn't it dradel or dreidel?)

"Nice trick there," I grinned, but I was looking at the ground the whole time. Then a red figure came. Brick? What the hell is he doing here?

Brick came towards Butch. I started to speak again. "why are you here?" But he kept talking to Butch then. I stood motioless, with nothing to say. I zipped my lips and maybe glued a tape into them.

After a minute, they were done talking. The last two sentences I heard Butch said was, "Look at her, she's pathetic. No need her anymore."

For a second, I thought he was talking about me. Too bad, I didn't hear the whole thing they said.

It made my mind blank when I spotted Blossom opening the soccer fence. She rushed through us. My lips with tight, I probably didn't have a voice or _something_. ALways a _something._ Everything's a_ something_. Blossom came here because of a_ something_. Brick talked to Butch because of_ something_. I came here because of _something_. Like I said, everything is a _something_.

Bubbles and Boomer came here, too. Why? _Something_? Again?

Blossom spoke first, "Let's huddle in a circle- swoosh.." Blossom said with her hands with a sigh of stay in a group. Heh, why? I am not following her.

"Hey! I saw a _dragonfly_ up there.." I said, that's when I started to pretend crazy. Blossom laughed.

"Buttercup, look closely. It's a plane," Blossom closed her eyes when she said plane. "swoosh BUttercup." That's idiotic, swoosh means come here? It should be _'GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE_!'.

I huddled with them anyways and sighed with a lot of breath. "OKKKK." I said loudly. "Hey, I want you all to know.." I Quit the huddling and face to the sky next to me. It was there for me, always. It's always something. "that when I died, no one will heal, cure, or revive me back." I smiled when I finished my sentence and that's when I heard Butch retorted back. But he didn't retort back to me, he retorted back to everyone, "Look at her! Buttercup's a crazy person!"

I put my hands behind my back of my head. I began to think. _'Look at her'_, huh? I will show yo your proof. Call me pathetic, call me crazy, call me an idiot, call me a girlish girl, call me weak, call me a loser, call me less special, call me dumb, call me groggy, call me unformal, call me gross, call me not prepared, call me stupid, and call me impatient. There's always an incidence, Butch. There's nothing you could feel. You never even call me 'great' and amaze. Gee, I guess I am bad. YES! I am bad.

It has always been a coincedence whenever you wanted to continue. This world is my end.

"Hey! I found an old calculus.." I directed into unmakeable sentences. Blossom's eyes went wide.

"Buttercup? Have you really lost your mind? There's no calculus here. Hey, did you mean the Chinese calculator something? A calculus is a part of the mathematics that deals with changing quantities-" She thought I was dumb. I will show them how dumb I am not by dealing it more.

"Aha, eat this," I picked up a worm and held it into Bubbles' face. She screamed. I could see her emotion. Haha. Then my heart beated faster...my mind went blank. I should be normal.  
>Butch was right, I am not formal. This made me crazy, dumb, unformal, less special, weak, pathetic, and an idiot.<p>

I flewed into the sky leaving my geen streaks behind.

I decided to change my mind. I was made to fight crime, but there's no crime. I was made to play sports, but I am not going to now. I was made to be a Tom-Boy, but I am a girl, right?  
>Everything is not right..?<p>

I will just stay them in place.

_I want you all to know that when I died, no one will heal, cure, or revive me back._

_I want you all to know that when I died, no one will heal, cure, or revive me back._

_I want you all to know that when I died, no one will heal, cure, or revive me back._

_I should have added an OK._

* * *

><p><strong>I will write for weeks..ugh. Well, I hope you this some kind of chapter. Review please.<strong>


	9. Any Chance to Die?

**It's Tragedy? :7th story for fanfic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 9: Any Chance to Die?

It was midnight now. The girls went back to their rooms for sleep. The girls no longer have the tri-colored bed and room anymore. It was broken into three parts of a room.

Buttercup switched the lights off and sat down on her chair next to her desk. She took out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

_Monday, 8/8/11_

_DIE_

_I am going to die someday._

_I will die without knowing what will happen._

_I will die and disappear._

_Nobody told me when you die, you will go to either hell or heaven._

_Nobody can revive when they died._

_Not much like exploding, you die forever._

_It's not infinity, it will end._

_I know I will die these few days.._

_And..I did._

_B. U._

"Huh, sounds much like his initials," Buttercup said. It looks scary if someone read it beside her. After all, she wrote the last sentence for shockness, old enough for the future to let them know she had wrote this letter when she had died. And of course, she didn't know when she will die. She looked at what she wrote for a few minutes and then ripped the edge of the paper. "they won't know how I will die.." Suddenly, Buttercup had an idea. She got the idea from looking outside the window to the sky. She can see the future or a crystal ball of what will happen. "Right.."

She took out another piece of paper. She wrote:

_Monday, 8/8/11_

_Hey Boomer,_

_It's a friend you know._

_First, you must not let your brothers see this paper with you._

_Yes, and I mean 'alone'._

_Second, I am going to die for you and BUbbles._

_Don't understand? Just a second. You are going to get a shot._

_Last, you have to know who I am._

_-Unknown_

Buttercup finished writing her letter. She read it over and over, something might not fit in there but she couldn't think.

* * *

><p>The next day, Buttercup ran outside to the Jojo's househole to deliver her mail to the mailbox.<p>

"Buttercup! You forgot to eat breakfast!" Blossom shouted after her. Buttercup didn't stop.

"Later!" Buttercup flew outside without leaving a warning for her sisters first.

Buttercup delivered the mail to them and went off to the soccer field instead of coming back to her house.

There it was Butch again. It might be her chance now..to die.

"Hey!" Buttercup called out, reaching to him. "Let's have a fight. Not a match." Buttercup rolled the ball and kicked it to Butch's head.

Butch turned back and sighed. "I think we will take a match first.." Buttercup agreed anyways.

When Buttercup was holding the ball in her hands, ready to trap the ball...she talked about somehting first. She saw a ball with colors of gray, red, blue, or black..she realized it looked like a dusty comet or meteor? But why the hell is it coming? "Let see, who can handle that?" Buttercup pointed to the comet. Then something hit her..kill herself.

She refused to handle it. "I will take it!" Buttercup went closer to the comet and crashed down to the floor but she was still not dead.

Butch looked befuddled. "What the hell are you doing?" Butch kicked the comet ball away, it was tough. He got Buttercup up and shouted, "What do you think you are doing? You want to die? You can't just pull yourself into that. You just confused me!"

Buttercup glared at him. "What's wrong with you? There isn't any business going on, dork." Buttercup sat down, trying to think of a know something will come into her mind.

"Hello? Kick the soccer ball!" Butch ordered, loudly. He was mad, Buttercup can tell. Buttercup sighed and kicked the ball in frustration. Her hand hurts, her leg hurts..from the comet.

"Ugh.." Buttercup can feel the very first time of preparing to die. She saw a needle and went over there. She tried to stab it in her stomach.

Bucth ran towards her. He pulled the needle away before she can stab it in her stomach. "Are you nuts?"

Buttercup sighed again. "I will leave..." She muttered and went for the fence.

"Don't try to do those dying again.." Butch replied back to her. The fight and match had ended.

* * *

><p>Boomer went outside of the hospital. He wanted to go back to his house but so badly, he had to stay in the hospital. He had an idea, he made a real life toy the same as him. He was exactly like him..one thing wasn't similiar, his voice with the actions. He left anyways with the toy on his bed.<p>

He skidded back to his house. He saw tons of mails outside his mailbox. Some of them dropped down. "Goodness sake, I hope nobody did steal some."

He picked up the first mail that landed in his shoes. He read the address..nobody's, just his. Then he opened it and read what Buttercup had wrote. When he was finished, he screamed in horror. "AHHHH!" The scream was so loud that Brick ran out the door to his shocked brother.

"What happened, Boomer?," Brick asked him but he did not reply back. For a second, Brick saw that Boomer's face turn flustered. "Is something scary you have read?" He took the letter Boomer was holding onto. Boomer snatched it away from him as quick as he can before Brick can take a glance at the first sentence.

"Not-nothing.." He remembered the sentence, _'First, you must not let your brothers see this paper with you.'_

Brick was confused. "Why?" Brick folded his arms. "I need to know if it is something scary.." He looked around for a clue.

Boomer shooked his head. "No..nothing is scary. I..I..I just saw a tiny little cute ladybug been eaten by a.. spider..?" Boomer didn't know it that was true.

Brick laughed. "Spiders doesn't necessarily eat ladybugs, Boomer." He looked into Boomer's expression. "You don't seem like it." Brick could tell Boomer was not telling him, maybe lying?

"Brick, it's really nothing.." Boomer wrapped the paper and placed it in his pocket. He hurried off back to the hospital.

Brick stood there in place. He stepped onto a piece of paper, then he picked it up. He was sure that is the cover of what Boomer had opened up to read. It _was_ the letter's front coverage! "To Boomer..no froms?" Brick was befuddled when he read the address. "That is against laws..no froms?" He took it back to the house and inspected it. It was a thousand infinity. There are no answers. Not in the whole world, you can inspect everything, right?

* * *

><p><strong>You won't know what will happen next? Do you? Write it in a review if you know...Hope you understand this chapter. :)<strong>


	10. Black Smoke Dead

**It's Tragedy? :7th story for fanfic by MangaTrial**

Chapter 10: Black Smoke.. Dead

**Well..I guess now that I will make this story on the same day today, Thursday. Today must be the third day Buttercup had been waiting for. So, just begin.**

Buttercup had thought about her nearly overcome of dying. She was still a Powerpuff Girl. She had thought about all these two days plus today. When the hell is she going to die?

"I know I had changed," Buttercup smacked her mind. She heard footsteps from behind the door, walking around and around. "the man..let's see..I will open this book!" She found a book and flipped to a page. Those books had instructions..you could see outside in the whole wide world. It's like the Chinese green dragon pearl ball. It can show you images of what will happen tomorrow and when you want it to be.

Buttercup threw the book to her closet door. She was furious. It was like throwing a target ball into the red and white lines to complete a circle.

She didn't know that Boomer could be actually horrified, reading her letter. She knew it on Tuesday when she was walking through the park. Boomer was there.. ugh out of the hospital again.

Besides, she wanted to know if Boomer shared the letter with anybody else and lots and lots.

* * *

><p>Boomer looked out the window of his room in the hospital. Gladly that Bubbles had released her mark and was ready to take off back to her home.<p>

"Gee, whoever wrote that must be someone I knew more," Boomer tried to think. "the Powerpuff Girls, my brothers...no not my brothers..Mitch? Nah, how could he? Um.. Princess?" Boomer spitted out all everyones' names' he knew.

There was a knock on the door. Who would knock on his door in a night like this?

"Who is there?," Boomer asked, turning around to spot the sight of it's shadow. He crawled down and looked under the door.

There was no answer. Bad person? Boomer stood up a bit, he tried to go back to his bed and pretend to sleep. Suddenly, he heard a crack. The door.

"W-hhhoo?," Boomer whispered to himself. "a ggghhoost?" He hugged himself, tightly as he can.

The door creaked open and came the doctor. Was the doctor trying to scare him away? WHy is he doing that? He realized he didn't know this doctor before...

* * *

><p>It strucked 7:00 in the morning. Buttercup woked up first then came Blossom. Bubbles was not home..<p>

"Bubbles?," Blossom opened her sister's door. "where could she be?" Blossom spotted a gun on the desk of Bubbles'. She picked it up and sensed it. A good leader can figure things out!

"Wait a minute," Blossom examined the gun, closely. "I saw this gun before.." She thought hard and hard until Buttercup yelled, "BLOSSOM! You don't want to eat breakfast? OK!" Blossom dropped her eyes and then ran downstairs.

Blossom sat down next to Buttercup. Buttercup was almost done with her breakfast. "Hey..do you realize this gun?" Blossom asked her sister. She showed the gun in front of her sister.

Buttercup laughed and then widened her eyes. She laughed because why in the world is this gun here? Or she can shoot herself now. Then she realized, really, why is this gun here?

She took the gun and studied it, very closely, almost making her criss-cross her eyes. She sniffed it like a dog. "The man from.."

Blossom snapped her fingers. "Just as I thought!," Blossom grinned. "Well..I am still confused..oh no! BUBBLES HAD BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

Buttercup laughed with tears coming down. She was laughing so hard that her eyes started to wash off waters! AHAHAHA! "Calm down, Blossom! Bubbles couldn't be. Hey, where did you find this gun?"

"That's what I meant!," Blossom folded her arms. "Bubbles' room!" Blossom replied in anger.

Buttercup stopped chuckling. She stopped in a chortle. "You are kidding me right?" Buttercup flew upstairs and dig in under Bubbles' bed. Shed digged in her room everywhere! "Oh..I know! Bubbles maybe went to the hospital!" Buttercup thought about the gun. "The man forgot his gun probably or maybe Bubbles made that gun as a toy!"

Blossom smacked her sister's head. "There is no reason like yours!," Blossom paused. "I know the reason in my own way! Bubbles had not left our house at all! Look at the shoecase. Bubbles' shoes are still there. And why else is the man coming over here to take her away?" Blossom crossed her hips.

Buttercup touched her head. "That is kinda right.." Blossom rolled her eyes, crazily.

"What others did you find then!," Blossom shouted loudly. The Professor was still sleeping. "that is all!" Blossom paused for breaths. "The man probably forgot to take the gun. The window was open!" Blossom flew out of the window and tried to look for a clue.

Buttercup did the same and did found something. "Hey, look!" Buttercup said which made Blossom come over to look. There was a shoe print..it showed from the egde of the shoe. "The man was dumb. He know how to fly! He couldn't have stucked his own shoe print here.

However, Buttercup remembered something. She grinned. "AHAHA!" Buttercup bursted out laughing. This was the day. This was the day she would die. Die._ Die._

Blossom punched Buttercup. "What are you laughing for?" Blossom used her telescropic x-vision to look far away in the distance. "Nothing usual.."

Buttercup remembered the visual image she had seen in the future. A place. She flew to the widespaced bridge with a shade on the top. Down there was waters on the left and a parking lot on the right.

Blossom followed to where her sister had landed. When she had reached there, she heard Buttercup started to keep on laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!," Buttercup laughed as hard as ever. She knew what to do. Not just what the future says, it is what will happen to her body. This is the place where she will_ die._

_5 minutes later.._

A big black smoke covered the whole bridge where Buttercup and Blossom was standing on. Buttercup couldn't wipe it all off of her face in front. She saw a blurry figure. Then there came two figures.

She knew it was the man. But she also remember the future image she had seen, the man was next to Boomer. Boomer. Not Bubbles..?

"Yo who you! Man I should call!," Buttercup shouted to the man which made the smoke sucked into some of Buttercup's mouth. It made her cough and cough. "Stop there!"

Suddenly, only Buttercup's area didn't have smokes but on the side of Blossom did.

Buttercup could now see clearly. Boomer was wrapped in a small tiny chair. Behind, Buttercup saw two blonde pony tails. Bubbles. Their mouths was glued with tape. Buttercup could hear Boomer saying, "hhhheeeellllppp!"

The man ordered out instructions. "First things first..I set a timer on the back of the both of their chairs. If you can complete this without your sister's help, they don't have to die. The timer shows 20 minutes. Luckily that last time was 30 minute break."

Buttercup coughed. "Why are you talking so much to me?" Buttercup was still puzzled. "I can complete what? OOh..this looks so much like a game to me." Buttercup was really ready for dying time.

The man grinned. "You have joined," he took out a piece of white paper. "the timer will last about 20 minutes, you will know when I take a gun shot at them-"

Buttercup punched his face. "That is just destroying them! You said I have to complete this and they will not die!" Buttercup punched him more in the face.

"There is more instructions," The man finally can let go of Buttercup's punches. "You can take that target over there and try to block it." He told the last instructions. Buttercup thought he ahd tons of instructions.

Buttercup nodded. "But there is only one, I need two like..." Buttercup shooked her head. "No, I don't need to use it." She can handle it herself! She's not afraid of anything!

Brick and Butch came rushing towards them. They were in a hurry. A hurry for what? Was there really a hurry?

I took out a gun and was ready to shoot at the man. She didn't know why she was holding a gun. The man didn't told her to do so. She can't control herself.

"Buttercup! Put the gun down!," Brick yelled out to her. Butch was going to dash through where Boomer and Bubbles, then he stopped when he saw the timer.

However, Buttercup did not listen. She just wanted to gain power to shoot at the man.

"You girl, I said I will shoot at them," the man said. The man took out a bag, he sprinted it all over the ground and then the space. It was poison white flour. All of them coughed and coughed. Buttercup can't even breathe, see, or talk.

The man laughed. Buttercup could hear him putting the batteries inside his gun. Buttercup could feel the man's fingers touching the button. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5!

The bullet was going to hit both Boomer and Bubbles. Buttercup was going to dodge it but Brick and Butch held her hand. "What are you doing? I have to save them!"

"The white flour sprinted into our eyes, you can't see them doing what!" Brick said and then coughed. Brick was right but Buttercup did not stop.

Buttercup's POV

I know why. The man sprinted the poison white flour that he can shoot at them. He wouldn't give a chance. He hated Bubbles, how could he let her be free? He wanted Boomer to die with Bubbles.

I need to save them! NOW!

I will kill him when it's finished. No I couldn't, I must die.

The only thing I need to do is...

I let go of Butch and Brick's hands holding me. I dashed toward to Boomer and BUbbles. Now I could see.

My fists were clenched, eyebrows in a mad way. I spread my arms wide as I jumped into the bullet's circle.

_BAM!_

It shot in my hhheartt..Yep, I was going to be dead. Now.

Normal POV

Buttercup placed her hands on her heart to cover the blood out. She looked at it and then knelt down. She dropped her face down and laid down.. dead. Blood was all over the area.

The man laughed. He laughed hard that he didn't notice anything. Butch and Brick untied Boomer and Bubbles' knots. They threw away the timer. It went in front of the man. Brick used his x-eye vision to broke the two timers in fire which burned the man still laughing.

Blossom was finally out of the smoke and the poision white flour. She widened her eyes and knelted down in disbelief of what she had saw. Her sister was dead.. She dropped her mouth open in wide shock.

How did it happen? Of course, she didn't know what had happened. She only heard sounds.

Bubbles cried and cried. "Buttercup!"

Boomer's POV

Wait a minute, I remembered something...I know who the person was! It was Buttercup! I wanted to reply back to that person but I didn't know who it was. I was still in my letter. Do she know what I had wrote? Even if I didn't send it to her?

_Monday, 8/8/11_

_Hey Boomer,_

_It's a friend you know._

_First, you must not let your brothers see this paper with you._

_Yes, and I mean 'alone'._

_Second, I am going to die for you and Bubbles._

_Don't understand? Just a second. You are going to get a shot._

_Last, you have to know who I am._

_-Unknown_

It was Buttercup. So she was saving our lives. The bullet was going to shoot at me first then Bubbles.

So this is what happens. Now I know it. But how did you know? How did you know all of it? You are a fortune-teller?

Were you practicing? Were you looking into the future really?

Why do you have to do this?

You didn't have to destroy your own life! You hadn't made it all!

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is going to be the last chapter of this story. Review if you want. :)<strong>


	11. Epilogue:Just a Grave

**It's Tragedy! for fanfic by MangaTrial**

Epilogue (chapter 11): Just a Grave

Boomer was back to the hospital. He tried to think about what had happen this morning. It was evening now. Boomer still think he hadn't seen that seen. He didn't think it was real. He wanted it to be fake but it was true. Boomer leaped out of his bed and went to the dead rooms where they kept people who was buried dead.

He searched for the name Buttercup but there wasn't any names like her. Maybe they didn't bring her to the hospital at all?

A girl opened the door where Boomer was in. "Boomer, I am here to see Buttercup, too." It was Bubbles. She talked silently for deads. Bubbles went near him and sat down on the ground.

"Buttercup isn't in here," Boomer told his counterpart. "did you see Brick, Butch, or Blossom bring her to the hospital?" Bubbles shooked her head. A tear dropped down her cheeks.

"Buttercup.." Bubbles muttered in herself but was actually a yell.

* * *

><p>They didn't want the next day to come because then they would forget about BUttercup's death. So the next day <em>did<em> come.

Brick sat on the top of a white roof top, with his hands clenched to himself. He stared into the sky. Below, there wasn't a single flash of light shining through the town. Besides, it wasn't like a town. It was probably, nature. _Nature_. He was motionless, he was at peace.

He thought about the world he was looking at, he couldn't just know more about Buttercup._ "She's crazy! Doesn't help her from dying?"_ Brick remembered what Butch had said in dinner after Buttercup left a while ago with a grin and a laugh. His mind is now going towards his thought, his brain started talking to him. _"Brick, you are smart. You know why she shouldn't die just because to save Boomer, right?" _

He cutted the thought and begin staring at the fresh air and the beautiful cloudy and windy deep blue sky of wonder. Till..till a puff came. It was Blossom. His counterpart.

"Hey? Want a drink? A cold, cold, cold drink?" Blossom asked, not having a feeling of emotion. She was quiet sometime right now.

Brick just shooked his head. "No thanks." He could hear the small laugh or a _"hmm."_ from the pink puff's voice.

Blossom drank the other can of drink. "So, why are you here?" Blossom touched the roof top ground, she circled it into bubbles. "Because of her death?" Blossom sighed when she spoke it out.

Brick laughed. "Right, no..wait. Not. I am just staring into space. I love nature. Don't you see? Down there.." He pointed and Blossom followed his finger to the gaze. She smiled. More than below, it was green like what nature holds, your luck. Right, this nature is so peaceful. It is for her death that's causing him to..worry?

"You like her?" Blossom covered her mouth when she heard what she just mentioned out to him. Brick laughed. He replied a no. Blossom sighed. "Oh, I understand. When people dies..it's like a small piece of crape..?" She didn't know why she put a question mark on the end of her sentence. Although, she knew it was true..

"It's bad for Butch, I mean..I know he doesn't like her..and he will always, always hate her," Brick paused. "He's alone, I repeated the words Buttercup and Butch both said..it makes sense till someday..they will know. I mean, Buttercup will know." Brick stood up and then took Blossom's left hand. "Your left hand leads to your heart. Look, look at these veins..and your thumb's downside..that leads to your heart." He gave an origami folded paper crane to her left hand.

_What?,_ Blossom thought. _I don't understand him. Don't blame me, I am way smarter than him! Ugh..oh well.. _

Blossom was still thinking of what he meant that she didn't realize when Brick finally stood up and..? When Blossom was finished, she just heard, "You will know, too. Bye." She turned around to the corner where Brick was at..she saw nothing.

_You will know, too. Bye._

_You will know, too. Bye._

"Huh?" Blossom said. She sighed and then she understood. She turned around and wanted to speak...but something made her stop and dropped her mouth shut. "He..he di..disa-disappeared." She sat down. "I never told him that he was smarter than me.. but sometime I will." She began to think into Buttercup and Butch. "Too bad for Butch, he also didn't have a chance to be with her. But he doesn't like her, neither did Buttercup.." She sighed and concentrated. She lied down and closed her eyes into peace.

* * *

><p>Blossom was back an hour later. Butch grabbed her arm. "Where's Brick? He told me that we were suppose to go see Buttercup's..some kind of thing!" Butch sounded in a rush. "Where is Brick!" He looked behind and then around Blossom.<p>

"He..he just disappeared!," Blossom argued back. They just started an arguement. "I was going to walk him back here but he..he just disappeared, ok?" Blossom sat down, sighing. She covered her face with her hands. "He said something about you will know..something." Blossom took out something Brick had gave her earlier. "He gave me this..And then he was gone!" She was talking about the origame crane.

"Buttercup's gone," Butch made a good pause in the arguement. The voice was like a shout. Bubbles was widening her eyes, she didn't dare to make a sound.

However, Blossom did not mind about the arguement instead she talked about something. "Do you need Buttercup?" Blossom asked Butch.

Butch gulped hard. "I did shock me when it came to tragedy.." Butch ignored her ask. He looked at Bubbles. "Why don't you talk at all?" Bubbles' reply was just a shake.

Blossom smacked Butch's head. "Answer me?" Blossom crossed her hands, trying to learn magic. "I will answer first..I don't need Brick anymore. Bubbles do you need Boomer? And you Butch?"

Bubbles answered for the first time of today. "I kinda need him?" Bubbles blushed and then covered her face. "Butch, your turn now."

"I...I..I do need her for soccer and other else.." Butch answered but he did not blush. "So, Blossom, why don't you need him anymore?"

Bubbles sat down next to Blossom. Blossom started to think. "I don't know but we both doesn't have anyone anymore. I am sort of alone. But you need Buttercup and she's gone. Brick didn't die but he is gone."

What made them worry was that Bubbles started crying. "Bubbles, why are you crying?" Blossom asked while Butch said, "What the hell are you crying for?"

"Not-nothing.." Bubbles wiped her tears away with both hands.

Blossom sighed with a weak smile. "Heh, Brick. Why do I need him?" Blossom stood up and patted her skinny jeans. She was sitting on a small wall 5 feet wide which was planted on the grass. "So, good bye. I think it's time for us to be separated into our own ways.."

Bubbles held Blossom's wrist. "Are you going to die! Are you going to leave Townsville?" Bubbles cried hard. "NO!"

"No, I won't, don't worry. I am not so stop crying.." Blossom smiled and let go of Bubbles holding onto her. Blossom left.

Bubbles also left Butch and went to visit Boomer. She kept on thinking about the question Blossom had asked earlier.

Butch began to think. "What else do I need her for?"

He had a feeling of a note in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>An hour later..<em>

Bubbles, Boomer, and Blossom was on a clue to find out why Buttercup needed to die. They just figured out about the letter Boomer had received from Buttercup.

Boomer went inside Buttercup's room. The three of them digged in her room to find something.

"Hey! I found a book..look," Bubbles picked it up and read the title. "The Future." Bubbles placed it down on her sister's desk and flipped to the table of contents.  
>Blossom flipped flopped through pages and found a crystal ball. It told soem instructions to look towards the future. "Hey..that is how BUttercup had died..by looking in the future?"<p>

Boomer dropped a pencil he held onto. "It was really about the future...I knew it!" Boomer had remembered his thoughts about it. Then he stepped onto some slippery papers which was already on the ground. He slipped and bumped onto Buttercup's desk. Papers were floating down. One who was stucked with two large papers fell slowly down like a leaf. It landed right on Boomer's hand.

He looked at the note's title. It read:

_Monday, 8/8/2011_

_DIE_

_I am going to die someday._

_I will die without knowing what will happen._

_I will die and disappear._

_Nobody told me when you die, you will go to either hell or heaven._

_Nobody can revive when the died._

_Not much like exploding, you die forever._

_It's not infinity, it will end._

_I know I will die these few days._

_And..I did._

_B. U._

"She love dying?," Boomer laughed when he was done reading. "I will answer you! No. 1, yes, you did. No. 2, you won't know but we will know. No. 3, you disappeared to yourself but not to us! No. 4, I don't know where you go right now and that means dead. No. 5, yes, I can see you cannot revive because you are dead already! No. 6, we explode and came back, you killed yourself. No. 7, of course, you won't be infinity years old. No. 8, you just guess. No. 9, you stupid! I am mad at you! You totally made your goal? You wanted to die because of saving us. You wanted to save us and save your life too but you messed it up and killed yourself. You goal is now done! There is still more quotes for dying!" He talked fast like the firece wind.

Blossom and Bubbles rolled their eyes. They were listening to Boomer the whole time.

Blossom started to speak. "Let's not throw away some important things from Buttercup. If we did, we are evil. We will destroy her life more."

And they did as what the older leader had told them. She was now the leader of the puffs and or ruffs.

* * *

><p>Butch sat on the wall for 3 hours. He did not eat, he did not move, but all he did was think and talk to himself. He even wrote something in his mind. This is what he had thought about to write but he was lazy. He wanted it to be in his mind forever. He didn't want anybody to steal Buttercup away from him. He didn't want another girl. He only needed Buttercup for soccer but there was something else..what?<p>

He knew Blossom just needed Brick. He can feel it.

He knew Bubbles needed Boomer more, she blushed. She changed it into kinda. Butch can feel that, too.

This is what he had thought about to write:

_Buttercup,_

_I understood what you were crazy for. You were the person..to Boomer and Bubbles. The Goth girl, the growing emotionless girl, the girl who died for your second goalie. Do you know how we feel? You just wanted to save my brothers, he will be better..and your sister too. He broked his arm yesterday and is now in a cast. You don't let yourself into your career future,_  
><em>you want youself to end. I know it because you are my counterpart. You are the person who I had never understood for years, but until now. I used to beat you up and was purloin. You were an ignorer. And anyways, thanks for saving..Boomer.<em>

_-Your counterpart,_  
><em>Butch Jojo<em>

_P. S. to the top, I know you're dead, but you are still here. Brick taught me about my left hand and all that. You can see everything, probably you went to heaven. Do you know what is happening right now? You look like you are still here. You are here to read what I am thinking. I understand, I am all alone. Now._


End file.
